Mysterious thing, time Übersetzung
by ringelsogge
Summary: Die Zukunft ist verloren. Um sie zu retten kehren Harry und Dumbledore zu dem Moment zurück, als es alles begann...die Halloween-Nacht. Natürlich läuft nicht alles so ab, wie sie erwartet haben.
1. Vorwort und Bemerkungen

**Mysterious thing, time (Übersetzung) **

**Inhalt:**

Die Zukunft ist verloren. Um sie zu retten kehren Harry und Dumbledore zu dem Moment zurück, als es alles begann...die Halloween-Nacht. Natürlich läuft nicht alles so ab, wie sie erwartet haben.

**Originalstory:**

Mysterious Thing, Time

**Autoren:**

Blueowl und Throckmorton

******Übersetzerin:**

ringelsogge

**Anmerkungen:**

Ich übersetze diese Story, weil mir die Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zwischen Dumbledore und Harry hierbei sehr gut gefällt. Also für Liebhaber dieser Art von Geschichte ist die FF auf jeden Fall geeignet.  
Aber auch allen anderen kann ich nur empfehlen, sie zu lesen. Sie strotzt nur so von tollen Ideen. Sogar Vampire kommen vor ^^

**Disclaimer:**

Wie ihr seht handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung.  
Die Harry-Potter-Welt gehört natürlich Frau Rowling.  
Die Story-Idee und alle eigenen Charaktere gehören den Autoren.  
Mir gehört rein gar nichts, ich übersetze diese wundervolle Story nur, weil ich sie mit euch teilen möchte.

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen **


	2. Old chap

**Alter Freund**

"Hallo, alter Freund", begann Dumbledore.

Er stellte sich auf eine lange Diskussion ein, so weit man sich darauf einstellen konnte, wenn man sich im Geist von jemand anderen befand. Er sinnierte eine Weile darüber während er den anderen Albus Dumbledore betrachtete. Der Geist war natürlich vertraut, aber es war einige Zeit her seit er sich so angefühlt hatte. Eine sehr lange Zeit.

Es herrschte mehr Chaos. Dumbledore musste sich daran erinnern, dass dies vor dem Krieg war, der alles zerstört hatte. Bevor er gelernt hatte den Schmerz und die Hoffnungslosigkeit des Krieges der "Zukunft" wegzuschließen. Das Chaos war natürlich wichtig, doch Dumbledore hatte lernen müssen unter den düsteren Umständen des Krieges ohne es zu Recht zu kommen. Er musste sich auf die lebenswichtigen Sachen konzentrieren. Alles andere würde Leben kosten.

Bedauerlicherweise gingen trotzdem Leben verloren…aber genau deswegen waren sie zurückgekehrt, um den Verlust von Generationen zu vermeiden und um eine gute und blühende Zukunft zu schaffen, die lebenswert war.

Doch zurück zur aktuellen Aufgabe. Sein jüngeres Selbst saß vor ihm und wartete geduldig auf eine Erklärung.

"Ich entschuldige mich für die Eile, aber die Zeit drängt", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich befürchte, dass es zu unserem Untergang führen wird, wenn wir uns nicht einmischen."

Er zeigte seinem jüngeren Selbst eine Erinnerung, die zeigte, wann er zu realisieren begann, dass seine Bemühungen fruchtlos waren. Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebte, und derjenige von dem Dumbledore dachte, dass er die Welt retten würde, war 23. Erneut hatte sich Harry Voldemort gestellt und Dumbledore hatte begonnen, sich zu wundern, wann dieser Stillstand enden würde.

_Dumbledore war nicht nutzlos. Er bekämpfte Todesser, so dass Harry sich Voldemort stellen konnte. Er hatte viele getötet oder bewegungsunfähig gemacht, aber es kamen immer mehr. Überall flogen Zauber und bisweilen fegte ein freundlicher von ihm über die Todesser hinweg.. Es herrschte Chaos, aber Dumbledore und die Übriggebliebenen des Phönixordens kämpften, in der Hoffnung Harry die Chance zu geben sich Voldemort zu stellen. Filius kämpfte wie der Duellant, welcher er war, ohne dass er von Zeit oder Alter verlangsamt wurde. Die Weasley-Zwillinge, zwei feine Jungs, kämpften Rücken an Rücken. Sie benutzten fiese Flüche, die noch nie von Todessern gesehen wurden. Seit ihr jüngster Bruder im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben war, nahmen sie alles ernster. Minerva bekämpfte zwei auf einmal, kam jedoch kaum gegen sie an. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen, da er selbst dreien gegenüber stand._

_Plötzlich flog Harry vorbei und krachte gegen einen Todesser. Einer der Zwillinge besiegte den Todesser in diesem Moment der Ablenkung während der andere zu Harry rannte, um ihn aufzusammeln. Auf Grund des leblosen Körpers wusste Dumbledore, dass dieser Kampf nicht Voldemorts letzter werden würde. _

"_Zieht euch zurück", schrie Dumbledore. Alle disapparierten oder aktivierten ihre Portschlüssel. Der Zwilling, welcher Harry gehalten hatte, fiel zu Boden, als der Todesser, der ihn getötet hatte Harrys Körper ergriff. Er sah, wie Minerva versuchte sich zu Harry durchzukämpfen und Filius einen Feind übernahm, der gegen sie gekämpft hatte. Dumbledore fertigte einen der Todesser ab, gegen die er kämpfte, während auch er auf Harry zu rannte. Minerva streckte den Todesser nieder, welcher den Jungen trug, wurde jedoch von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen. Dumbledore fühlte seine Augen trübe werden, als er dazu gezwungen wurde sich zwischen Harry und Minerva zu entscheiden._

_Es sollte niemals so weit kommen. Harry sollte sich Voldemort stellen, natürlich, aber nicht auf diesem Weg. Unterstützung vom Orden sollte gegeben sein, genauso wie diejenige des Ministeriums. Doch jenes wurde schon gestürzt, bevor Harry überhaupt Hogwarts verlassen hatte und der Orden hatte zu viele Verluste erlitten um noch stark zu sein. Dies war ihr letzter verzweifelter Versuch. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit über etwas zu grübeln, was sie nicht mehr ändern konnten. Jetzt war die Zeit zu handeln._

_Minerva war seine beste Freundin, seine Stellvertreterin, seine rechte Hand, aber Harry war der Retter der Welt. Dumbledore wusste, dass es nicht nur um die Welt der Zauberer ging. Harry würde alle retten, Zauberer und Muggel._

_Obwohl er dies wusste, stellte der Wunsch Minerva zu retten für einen Moment alles andere in den Schatten. Er wandte sich ihr zu. Die Heiler würden sie noch retten können, wenn sie schnell zu ihnen gebracht werden würde. Er griff nach ihr._

"_Rette ihn, Albus", wisperte sie, ihre Stimme schon schwach. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, so dass er sie nicht berühren konnte. „Es hängt alles von ihm ab."_

_Dumbledore blickte auf. Er sah, dass niemand vom Orden auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben war. Er war der einzige. Aber vielleicht…_

„_Ich werde euch beide retten", wisperte Dumbledore._

"_Nein!" antwortete Minerva, ihre leichte Stimme nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. „Für mich, Albus."_

_Er würde alle für sie tun, sogar wenn es bedeutete, dass er sein Herz herausreißen müsste. Und genau das verlangte sie von ihm._

_Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. „Für dich, meine Liebe."_

_Er stand auf und rannte zu Harry, alles andere verbann er aus seinen Gedanken._

"_Was denkst du, was du da tust, alter Narr?" Die Stimme ließ Kälteschauer über Dumbledores Rückgrat ziehen, aber er würde dieses Monster heute nicht gewinnen lassen. _

_Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab. "Dich aufhalten."_

"_Du Idiot! Du weißt, dass nur Harry mich töten kann",, lachte Voldemort. "Leb wohl, alter Mann."_

_Dumbledore ließ die Erde sich erheben um den grünen Fluch abzublocken, den Voldemort ihm entgegen geschleudert hatte. Mit einem nächsten Schwung seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er den Boden unter Voldemort in dicken, klebrigen Schlamm. Er streckte seine Hand nach Harry aus und ergriff das Handgelenk des Jungen. Mit einem Ruck und einer Drehung war er wieder in einem Zelt der Heiler, welches als Krankenstation diente, da St. Mungo´s zwei Jahre zuvor zerstört worden war. Ein ernst blickender Neville Longbottom deutete auf eines von vier Betten und Dumbledore legte Harry nieder._

_Er wusste, dass Harry Voldemort Wunden zugefügt hatte, doch er konnte nur Harrys sehen. Wären sie Muggel würde Harry wahrscheinlich niemals wieder laufen können. Doch wenn Neville so gut war wie in der Vergangenheit würde Harry nur eine schmerzhafte Versteifung und noch schmerzhaftere Erinnerungen davon tragen._

Nachdem sie aus der Erinnerung wieder herausgekommen waren, starrte Dumbledore erneut seine jüngere Version an, welche er mental nun als „Albus" bezeichnen würde. „Nun siehst du, warum ich gekommen bin, um mit dir Zeit zu verbringen", sagte Dumbledore bevor sein jüngeres Selbst etwas sagen konnte. „Ich, wir, können nicht zulassen, dass dies noch mal geschieht."

"Was geschah mit Minerva?", fragte Albus nach einer Pause.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er wusste, dass er das wissen wollen würde, aber er hatte lange Zeit vermieden an sie zu denken. Immerhin am Tag war ihm dies gelungen. Die Albträume waren natürlich etwas völlig anderes.

"Wir hatten unser Quartier an einem kleinen Ort in den Londoner Slums, welches durch den Fidelus-Zauber geschützt wurde", begann Dumbledore. „Er platzierte ihren Körper direkt vor der Schutzbarriere."

Ungewollt drang die Erinnerung an die Oberfläche.

_Er erkannte kaum den Körper als er gefunden wurde, knapp eine Woche nach der verlorenen Schlacht. Die Blutspritzer und Blutergüsse waren ein Zeichen für Voldemorts Grausamkeit. Als er erkannte, dass es Minerva war, rannte er zu ihr und löste sie von der Wand des Nachbargebäudes. Er hielt ihren blutigen Kopf in seinen Händen und weinte._

_Bisher hatte er sich nicht erlaubt darüber zu weinen, dass er sie zurückgelassen hatte. _

_Er bemerkte Hände auf seinem Rücken, die ihn beruhigen und gleichzeitig wegziehen wollten. Ihren gebrochenen Körper an sich pressend stand Dumbledore auf. Er keuchte auf als er schließlich die ganze Wand sah. Direkt über der Stelle, an der Minervas Körper gehangen hatte standen rote Wörter. Geschrieben mit Blut, ihrem Blut. _

„ZU LANGSAM, ALTER KAUZ."

Erneut kam er aus der Erinnerung heraus, um einen verstörten Albus zu sehen. „Danach beschlossen Harry und ich, dass etwas Drastisches geschehen musste, welches uns einen Vorteil bescherte und Voldemort seines beraubte."

"Und was war das?", fragte Albus nach einer Pause.

"Zeitreise", antwortete Dumbledore.

Albus nickte. "Ja, das würde deine Anwesenheit erklären. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen, dass du während des Kampfes falsch geworden wärst. "

"Ich bin dankbar dafür. Als Harry und ich damit begonnen hatten alles zu planen waren wir uns nicht sicher, was ich – du- tun würde. Ich bin froh, dass alles so gut gelaufen ist, trotz der aufgetrenen Veränderungen", sagte Dumbledore.

"Was für Pläne habt ihr gemacht? Wie lange habt ihr beide euch vorbereitet?"

"Wir haben uns über Jahre vorbereitet. Außerdem führten wir einen alten Zauber an uns aus, der eine empathische Verbindung zwischen uns beiden herstellte. Sie hat uns während Kämpfen sehr gut unterstützt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns auch hier helfen wird, besonders da er gegenwärtig ein Kind ist. Natürlich handelt es sich nicht um Telepathie, die aussagekräftiger wäre, allerdings nicht möglich ist. Trotzdem denke ich, dass das Wahrnehmen unserer Gefühle mehr als genug Kommunikation darstellt", sagte Dumbledore. „Was unsere anderen Pläne angeht: Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie sofort ausführen werden. Wir haben bereits genug Änderungen in der Zeitlinie verursacht und wurden beide verletzt."

Albus nickte, während er alles so gut verarbeitete wie zuvor. Anschließend faltete er seine Hände im Schoß zusammen und lehnte sich mit einem hungrigen Leuchten in den Augen vor, welches Dumbledore seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Also, wie habt ihr es gemacht? Wie seid ihr durch die Zeit gereist?"

"Wir legten als Zeitpunkt des Sprunges Harrys Horkrux fest. Kurz bevor er entstanden ist sollte der Zauber unsere Erinnerungen und unsere Magie in unsere jüngeren Selbst bringen", sagte Dumbledore. „Auf diesen Weg würde die Magie, welche durch die Zeit gereist war, sich umwandeln bevor sie in Konflikt mit dem Avada Kedavra treten würde, welcher den Horkrux der Zukunft aus Harry entfernen würde und ihn durch den Horkrux dieser Zeit ersetzen würde", erklärte Dumbledore weiter.

Albus blinzelte. Es schien, als würde er an einem nichtexistenten Zitronenbonbon ersticken. „Der Junge trägt einen Horkrux in sich?"

"Ich werde den Rest dieses Wissens und noch viel mehr mit dir teilen, wenn du es erlaubst, dass mein Bewusstsein mit deinem verschmilzt", antwortete Dumbledore. „Getrennt werden wir uns ständig befragen und über Entscheidungen diskutieren, welche sofort gefällt werden müssen. Wir werden ständig um die Kontrolle kämpfen, was und behindern wird." Er lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. "Wir sind schließlich nach allem dieselbe Person."

Der jüngere Dumbledore sah die Wahrheit ein und lächelte. „Danach werden wir eine Einheit sein mit zwei kompletten Erinnerungen. Richtig?"

Der ältere Mann nickte. "Wahrscheinlich. Allerdings sind bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt deine und meine Erinnerungen dieselben, deshalb werden jene wahrscheinlich eher starker werden als zweifach vorhanden sein. Unglücklicherweise haben Harry und ich nichts über jemanden herausfinden können, der dies schon mal erlebt hat. Ich befürchte den Verlust einiger Erinnerungen oder Magie, die ich aus der Zukunft mitgebracht habe."

Der jüngere Albus brauchte eine Weile um darüber nachzudenken. „Also ist es wichtig, dass wir beide miteinander verschmelzen. Ansonsten wird deine Rückkehr vollkommen nutzlos sein."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Also, wie machen wir das?", fragte Albus. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein bisschen verloren bin."

"Vielleicht, wenn wir uns berühren…", Dumbledores Stimme verlor sich, als er aufstand und auf seine jüngere Version zuging.

Die jüngere Version stand ebenfalls auf und ging vorwärts bis beide nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Dumbledore hob seine Hand als der Jüngere das Gleiche tat. Ihre Hände berührten sich.

Nichts passierte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken durchbrach der jüngere Albus die Stille. „Ich glaube, du bist zu solide."

"Damit bist auch du zu solide", Dumbledore senkte seine Hand. „Vielleicht eine andere Methode."

"Eine Art von Zauber vielleicht?", schlug Albus vor. Erneut funkelten seine Augen. Rätsel erheiterten ihn.

"Ich war mir sicher, dass es funktionieren würde", sagte der alte Mann leise. „Ich kann nicht glaube, dass Harry und ich überhaupt nicht an dieses Problem gedacht haben. Unsere ganze Konzentration war darauf gerichtet wie wir hergelangen können."

Die Dumbledore blieben stehen und sahen sich an, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren.

Der ältere Dumbledore war verblüfft. Er konnte sie fast verschmelzen sehen, doch wie sollte es gehen? Sie mussten eins sein damit es funktionieren konnte. Als er daran dachte sah er, wie seine Hand verschwand. Erschrocken hob er seine Hand um sie näher zu betrachten. Sie war wieder solide. Interessant.

Was bedeutete das? Er hatte nichts getan und wie es aussah, galt dies auch für den jüngeren Mann. Er verfolgte erneut seine Gedankengänge, während er seine Hände betrachtete. Als er sich vorstellte, wie sie beide miteinander verschmolzen, verschwand seine Hand erneut.

Er sah den anderen Albus an. „Ich denke, ich habe es, alter Freund" Der jüngere Mann sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Stell´ dir vor, dass wir miteinander verschmelzen."

"In Ordnung", sagte der jüngere Mann mit einem Blick, der sich über den älteren Mann lustig machte. Er lächelte und kreuzte seine Arme. Er begann zu verschwinden, während auch Dumbledore sich vorstellte wie sie miteinander verschmolzen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich leichter. Der andere Dumbledore war verschwunden.


	3. Stepping back

_Ariana, so ein wunderschönes junges Mädchen. Die Angst, welche ihren Verstand vernebelte, ihre Macht, ihre unkontrollierte Macht. Ein verschwendetes Leben._

_Die Freundschaft mit einem Jungen, der große Träume hatte. Er musste zusehen, wie die Träume zu Albträumen wurden. Er musste das Leben des Mannes auslöschen, welcher den Albträumen gefolgt war._

_Dann traf er einen freundlichen jungen Mann, welcher Schüler von ihm wurde. Der Versuch, dieselben Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen. Doch dann musste er dabei zusehen, wie dieser junge Mann sogar noch böser wurde. Und dann verlor er Freunde und Familie, einen nach dem anderen, an den neuen Dunklen Lord._

_Weitere Szenen, ausschlaggebende und banale, drängten sich in das Bewusstsein von Dumbledore. Die Erinnerungen waren stark, da nun von beiden Versionen stammten.. Die letzte Erinnerung des „jüngeren" Albus drang an die Oberfläche „ihres" Bewusstseins…_

"Wir müssen disziplinarische Maßnahmen ergreifen", sagte Minerva. „Ihre Lügen müssen aufhören."

"Aber, aber, Minerva", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wenn wir jedem Schüler, der eine Lüge verbreitet, den Mund verbieten, habe wir bald eine Schule voller Pantomimen."

"Voller was?", fragte Minerva.

"Pantomime, Muggelschauspieler, welche nur Gesten verwenden", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden als er an seinem Tee nippte.

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf und kehrte zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Miss Skeeters Lügen sind böswillig und sie erzählt sie jedem, der sie glaubt und weiter verbreitet. Was für eine Art Frau wird sie werden, wenn sie nicht lernt, dass diese Lügen jedem weh tun? Denk´ doch nur daran, was passieren würde, wenn sie im Ministerium angestellt werden würde und all´ diese Lügen verbreiten würde. Sie wird bald ihren Abschluss machen, Albus. Wer weiß, was sie alles machen kann, wenn sie die Position erreicht, die sie will?"

_Das ist anders, dachte der Dumbledore aus der Zukunft. Das erste Mal, als der Alarm los ging, hatte Minerva keine Zeit gehabt all´ das zu sagen. Plötzlich war er davon beunruhigt, was das bedeuteten könnte. Er und Harry hatten etwas verändert als sie zurückgekehrt waren. Und dieses führte dazu, dass Minerva einen Moment länger Zeit hatte über etwas Bestimmtes nachzudenken. Wie die Aktionen eines Schülers und wie man darauf reagieren sollte. _

_Diese Veränderung musste Voldemort die Chance gegeben haben einen Moment länger darüber nachzudenken, wie er die Potters töten würde. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf diese Erinnerung. _

Ein magischer Ruck und Albus, der den Wortschwall von Minerva genossen hatte, spürte eine stärkere Präsenz in seinem Bewusstsein. Er wollte schon alarmiert aufschreien, doch dann erkannte er die Präsenz. Es war sein eigenes Ich.

Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass der andere Dumbledore die Kontrolle ergriffen hatte und aufgestanden war. Minerva wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

Dumbledore kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und niemals wieder loszulassen, aber er musste das Versprechen einhalten, was er ihr gegeben hatte. Sobald er Harry nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte, würde er Minerva so lange halten können wie er wollte.

Er begann auf seinem Schreibtisch zu kramen und ignorierte Minervas verwirrtes und besorgtes Gesicht als seine Tüte mit Zitronenbonbons zu Boden fiel.

"Ich muss gehen….Notfall. Schick´ Hilfe zu den Potters", sagte er atemlos, als er den gekrümmten Federkiel ergriff und verschwand, eine geschockte Minerva zurücklassend.

_Der beobachtende Dumbledore in seinem Bewusstsein war froh, dass er paranoid gewesen war und Minerva befohlen hatte, Hilfe zu holen. Die Jahre, in dem er immer wieder das Unerwartete des Krieges erfahren musste hatten in ihm die Haltung tief verwurzelt, dass Umsicht und Vorbereitung immer besser waren. Warum sollte man sich etwas stellen, was bekannt war und was zurückschlagen würde, wenn ein einfacher Befehl es verhindern könnte?_

O o O o O

Dumbledore landete in einem einfachen Hausflur. Er war merkwürdig still und ein sonderbarer Geruch wehte in den Flur hinunter. Als er nach rechts blickte wanderten seine Augen das Treppengeländer und die Stufen entlang um auf einem bewegungslosen Körper ruhen zu bleiben.

James Potter.

Nachdem er ein Tuch herbeigezaubert hatte, welches sich über die Leiche deckte, wischte er sich die Augen und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Hauptgrund seines Erscheinens zurück. Er ging den Flur hinunter und betrat das letzte Schlafzimmer. Schnell fand er, was er erwartet hatte.

Der Raum war einmal gepflegt, sauber und kindgerecht eingerichtet gewesen, mit Spielzeug und einer Kinderkrippe. Nun waren die Wände des Zimmers unstabil und das Fenster war eingeschlagen.

Vor der umgekippten Krippe lag ein dunkler, leerer Umhang, die Wand dahinter war geschwärzt und teilweise zerstört. Dumbledore bemerkte einen Zauberstab oben auf dem Umhang. Langsam bückte er sich und ergriff ihn. Er entschied, dass es besser war, ihn an einen sicheren Ort zu untersuchen und steckte ihn sachte ein.

"A'bus."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und fand denjenigen, den er gesucht hatte. Baby-Harry saß aufrecht, seine kleine Hand lag über den Augen seiner Mutter, die er offensichtlich liebevoll geschlossen hatte.

Harry hob seine Arme, weil er hochgehoben werden wollte. Er war müde und traurig, seine Augen wirkten eher wie die einen alten Kriegs-Veteran, nicht wie die eines Kindes.

"Ich bin hier", sagte Dumbledore, nahm ihn hoch und schlang seinen linken Arm um ihn, während er das Kind auf seiner Hüfte balancierte. Harry umarmte ihn mit seinen kleinen Armen und drückte seinen Kopf gegen Dumbledores Schulter. Dumbledore beschwor ein Tuch herauf, welches sich über Lily Potter legte.

Seufzend drückte Dumbledore Harry kurz an sich, aber bevor er den Portschlüssel aktivieren konnte spürte er Magie über das ganze Haus streichen.

Eine Anti-Portschlüssel-Barriere. Mit anderen Worten, Apparieren war nicht möglich.

Innerlich schwitzend griff Dumbledore nach seinen Zauberstab, etwas verwirrt und erheblich davon beunruhigt, was passierte. Dies war zuvor nicht geschehen!

Er blickte aus dem Fenster.

"Guter Merlin…", keuchte er. Harry drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Fensters um auch hinaus zu blicken, aber Dumbledore drehte sich um und rannte in den Flur, als ein gelber Fluch durch das zerbrochene Fenster schoss.

"Bleib so nah bei mir wie du kannst. Das Haus ist von Todessern umstellet", erklärte Dumbledore ohne Umschweife Harry, der sich sofort an ihn lehnte.

Schreie und Flüche waren zu hören. Harry und Dumbledore waren nur in der Lage die lautesten auszumachen.

"Es ist Dumbledore!"

_"Bombarda!"_

"Der Dunkle Lord hat uns befohlen jeden zu töten, der versucht, das Haus zu verlassen!"

"Vielleicht ist er verletzt?"

"Zusammen!"

_"Diffindo!"_

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Anti-Feuer-Zauber über das gesamte Haus. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen würden.

Als er die Treppen hinunter rannte traf er schnell auf starken Widerstand von einigen mutigen Todessern. Sein Umhang bauschte sich auf und seine Magie baute sich um seinen ganzen Körper herum auf als er sie zurückdrängte. Schnell kamen sie zur Haustür.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele da waren und er hatte auch keine Zeit sich nach dem Warum zu fragen, also kämpfte Dumbledore einfach weiter. Er gelangte durch die Haustür und hoffte, dass er es irgendwie hinter die Barriere schaffen würde, um mit Harry zu fliehen.

Er hatte ein paar Meter hinter sich gebracht als er gezwungen war einem ziemlich schlimmen, fatalen Fluch auszuweichen, doch dadurch wurde er von einem anderen getroffen. Unglücklicherweise unterschätzte er dessen Kraft. Er spürte, wie der Fluch sein Bein traf, als er ihn zurück warf. Er konnte Harry nicht festhalten. Beide fielen, Harry landete hart auf dem dunklen Gras vor Dumbledore, nachdem sie buchstäblich gegen das Haus gekracht waren.

Dumbledore landete auf seiner linken Seite, richtete sich jedoch schnell mit seinem linken Arm auf als er Schmerzen durch sein Bein schießen spürte.

"Harry!", schrie Dumbledore.

Harry, der auf Händen und Knien im Moment seine kindlichen Instinkte im Griff hatte, ließ sich flach hinfallen, wodurch er einen Zauber auswich, während zwei weitere auf ihn zukamen.

Mit seinem Zauberstab verfluchte Dumbledore einen Zauberer zu seiner Linken während er seine leere linke Hand nach Harry ausstreckte und versuchte seine Magie dazu zu bringen irgendetwas zu tun. Wie beispielsweise Harry zu sich zu bringen.

Er tat das Nächstbeste.

Er spürte, wie etwas durch seine Hand schoss, so stark, dass es schmerzte. Für einen Moment dachte er, ein Fluch hätte ihn erwischt, doch dann spürte er eine fremde Macht.

Voldemorts Zauberstab.

Ohne diese glückliche Fügung zu hinterfragen begann er beide Zauberstäbe in der Luft zu schwingen. Aus beiden schossen Flüche.

"Komm´ zu mir, Harry!", schrie Dumbledore, noch nie hatten ein paar Meter so weit auf ihn gewirkt.

Harry drehte sich um, versuchte zu stehen, während seine kleinen Hände sich in Grasbüschel krallten.

Der Vorgarten war Kriegsgebiet, Todesser schwärmten um sie herum. Die Grasfläche war bedeckt mit Kratern auf Grund von Flüchen, die ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten.

Während er weiterhin mit einem Zauberstab Flüche abblockte und mit dem anderen welche austeilte fragte sich Dumbledore, ob das ihr Ende war. Doch dann war die Luft erfüllt von einigen Knallen.

"Die Auroren!", schrie ein Todesser.

"Tötet Dumbledore und das Kind!", antwortete ein anderer.

Die darauf folgenden Flüche waren vorhersehbar, allerdings machte sie das nicht weniger entmutigend.

Als zwölf Stimmen "Avada Kedavra" schrieen war die Luft erfüllt von einen Surren und grüne Flüche rasten auf die beiden zu.

Dumbledore zog seine linke Hand zu sich heran und vollführte stumm einen Accio an Harry mit dem Zauberstab, der noch vor ein paar Minuten bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten benutzt worden war. Einen Augenblick später fing er Harry auf und drückte ihn an sich als er eine Wand um sich herum erstehen ließ, in welche er so viel Kraft wie möglich steckte. Ein großer Wall Erde erhob sich und formte ein Schild, welches sich vor ihnen erstreckte.

Einige grüne Strahlen trafen den Schild und verfehlten so ihr Ziel, aber Dumbledores Wand reichte nicht weit genug.

Er drehte sich nach rechts und sah die vertrauten grünen Lichter auf sie zurasten. Ihr sicherer Tod war nah, doch dann fühlte er, wie Harry sich versteifte und spürte, wie der kleine Körper förmlich schrie: „Wir sind nicht zurück gekommen um hier zu sterben!"

Er sah, wie Harry seine bullige Babyhand ausstreckte und konnte nur starren, als ein Avada Kedavra in die kleine Hand einschlug. Harry wedelte mit seiner Hand und nahm dadurch weitere grüne Flüche auf, bis eine stärkere Art von Magie die Luft erfüllte.

Wütende, tobende, unnachgiebige Macht – erbarmungslos, aber dennoch gnädig. Eine Wut, die der eines rachsüchtigen Elternteils ähnelte, aber dennoch viel mehr war.

Ein Kegel grünen Lichtes erschien in einem grellen Blitz und im nächsten Augenblick sah Dumbledore, genauso wie Harry und alle Anwesenden, wie viele Todesser umfielen.

"Guter Merlin!", schrie ein Auror. Er war nur ein paar Zentimeter vom Kegel entfernt gewesen und hatte gesehen, wie ein Todesser direkt vor ihm leblos zu Boden ging.

"Bleib zurück, Hopkins! Hab´ ich dir das nicht gesagt?", schrie Alastor ihn an.

Die überlebenden Todesser verließen so schnell es ihnen möglich war das Schlachtfeld nachdem ihre Kameraden auf so unerklärliche Weise den Tod gefunden hatten

Dumbledore wandte sich von dem Chaos ab und schlang seine Arme um Harry als es verständlicherweise zu viel für Harrys aktuellen Körper wurde, egal ob er nun den Geist eines 25-jährigen hatte oder nicht.

Das Schreien eines Kindes erfüllte nun die Luft, aber es war nicht ein Schrei wie man ihn zuvor jemals gehört hatte. Es war ein Schrei voller Schmerz und Angst, voller Verzweiflung und Trauer. Er war fast unmenschlich, aber der menschliche Ton war das, was den Schrei fast unerträglich für jene machte, die ihn hörten.

"Shh…shh…", beruhigte Dumbledore Harry und schaukelte ihn sanft in seinen Armen, während er die Schmerzen ignorierte, die nun sein Bein und seine Hüfte durchdrangen.

Blasted Internal Boiling Hex. Ein Fluch, der nach Innen ausstrahlte und einem das Gefühl gab, das Fleisch würde verbrennen.

"Albus!", schrie ein Mann, der auf sie zulief.

"Alastor", wisperte Dumbledore, während Harry einen Schluckauf hatte.

Moody kniete nieder und untersuchte Dumbledore´s Verletzung, welche er schnell identifizierte und sprach einen starken Betäubungszauber aus. Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore zwei Zauberstäbe hatte, sagte allerdings nichts, als Dumbledore den in seiner linken Hand einsteckte.

"Wir müssen dich ins St. Mungo bringen", erklärte er grob bevor er nach Harry sah, sein Zauberstab bewegte sich über den kleinen Körper hinweg. „Und das Kind auch. Seine Hand sieht so aus, als wäre sie stark verbrannt worden. Und natürlich ist er sehr erschöpft von dem, was er irgendwie getan hat."

Dumbledore ergriff schnell Harrys kleines Handgelenk und warf einen Blick auf die Wunde.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er erkannte, dass es sich um eine magische Verbrennung handelte. Eine Verbrennung, welche durch eine hohe Konzentration von Magie an einer kleinen Stelle entstand. Harrys Handfläche war von weißen Blasen übersäht.

Dumbledore blickte in Harrys Augen, die sich langsam schlossen.

"Ruh´ dich nun aus, mein Junge. Ich werde bei dir sein wenn du aufwachst", sagte er. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen."

Mit diesen Worten schloss Harry endgültig seine Augen und schlief ein.

O o O o O

_Alastor Moody_

"Alles klar, wir werden apparieren. Wir wissen nicht genau, auf was wir treffen werden. Doch laut McGonagall war Dumbledore sehr beunruhigt als er sie bat Verstärkung zu schicken. Wir haben Anordnungen", sagte Moody bevor er seine Stimme erhob. „Ich will, dass wir alle zusammen bleiben- also keine Möchtegern-Helden oder idiotische Nachzügler!"

Mit Befriedigung betrachtete er wie sie sich aufrichteten, als ob das sie davon abhalten würde dumme Sachen anzustellen. Sie waren gute Männer und Frauen, die klügsten unter ihnen. Unglücklicherweise wurde seine Zufriedenheit von dem Wissen getrübt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Wenn der Fidelus-Zauber noch funktionieren würde, wäre McGonagall nicht in der Lage gewesen ihm zu sagen, wo sich das Haus befand. Es stank nach Verrat.

„Hm. Lasst uns gehen!", sagte er.

Sie alle apparierten an den Rand des Anwesens, aber bevor Moody Anweisungen geben konnte, gaben die Todesser ihre eigenen.

"Die Auroren!"

"Tötet Dumbledore und das Kind!",

Die Szene vor Moody bestätigte seinen Verdacht des Verrats als er nur zusehen konnte, wie einige grüne Flüche auf seinen besten Freund, Albus Dumbledore, und den Sohn seines hoch gelobten Schülers zurasten.

Er traute kaum seinen Augen als Albus Dumbledore eine Schnelligkeit und Agilität zeigte, die weit jenseits dessen lag, zu was er in seinem Alter fähig sein sollte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, das Potter-Kind zu sich zu rufen und einen erdigen Schild um sich herum aufzubauen. Leider reichte es nicht aus.

Moody und die Auroren setzten sich in Bewegung, aber dann schien alles einzufrieren als sie das Unmögliche beobachteten.

Eine kleine Hand erhob sich, öffnete sich vor einer Macht, welche die ganze Welt der Zauberer auf die Knie zwang. Die Flüche wurden ausgeschaltet, indem das Kind seine Hand jedem einzelnen entgegenstreckte.

Und dann passierte es.

Eine unbeschreibliche, unglaubliche, überwältigende Macht schien die Luft zu verhärten, bevor ein grüner Sturm in der Form eines Keiles die Flüche zurückschickte.

Und alle dunklen Figuren fielen zu Boden. Vollkommen leblos.

"Guter Merlin!", schrie Hopkins, der nun auf den Todesser vor sich starrte.

"Bleib zurück, Hopkins! Hab´ ich dir das nicht gesagt?", schrie Alastor ihn an. Hopkins war immer der erste, der sich in einen Kampf stürzte und der letzte, der wieder heraus kam. Er war ein guter Auror oder er würde ein guter sein, wenn er sich mehr um seine Deckung kümmern würde. Er hatte schon viel überlebt, was einen geringeren Mann umgebracht hätte.

Die überlebenden Todesser flohen ohne einen der Gefallenen aufzusammeln. Alastor wies seine Auroren an ihnen nachzusetzen und dann schossen rote Strahlen aus ihren Zauberstäben. Ein paar fielen zu Boden, doch andere schafften es, das Grundstück rechtzeitig zu verlassen und apparierten. Alastor fluchte. Es war möglich, dass sie niemals herausfinden würden, wer die maskierten Halunken gewesen waren.

Alastor lief auf Dumbledore und das Kind zu, welches irgendwie ein Wunder vollbracht hatte. Er kniete sich hin um nach größeren Verletzungen zu schauen. Er erkannte den Boiling Blood Hex und sprach einen machtvollen Betäubungzauber damit Dumbledore bewegt werden konnte, ohne dass zu viele Schmerzen verursacht wurden. Er wunderte sich darüber, woher Dumbledore den zweiten Zauberstab hatte, den er festhielt, beschloss aber nicht danach zu fragen. Nach allem hatte auch Alastor einige Asse im Ärmel.

"Wir müssen dich ins St. Mungo bringen", erklärte er grob bevor er nach Harry sah, bei dem er eine schlimmer Verletzung und magische Reste fand. „Und das Kind auch. Seine Hand sieht so aus, als wäre sie stark verbrannt worden. Und natürlich ist er sehr erschöpft von dem, was er irgendwie getan hat."

Dumbledore griff schnell nach Harrys kleinem Handgelenk und sah selbst nach der Wunde. Er zuckte zusammen als er die Brandwunde sah und sagte dann leise zu dem Kind: "Ruh´ dich nun aus, mein Junge. Ich werde bei dir sein wenn du aufwachst. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen."

Harry schlief ein und Alastor stand auf um einen Heiler an die beiden heran zu lassen. Er hatte immer einen oder zwei, die sofort kontaktiert werden konnten wenn etwas schief lief. Der junge Mann kam näher um Dumbledore und Harry zu untersuchen. Er nickte als er Alastors Betäubungszauber bemerkte. Er beschwor eine Trage herauf und holte ein Pergament hervor.

"Sir, ich habe Neuigkeiten", ein junger Auror lief auf Alastor zu.

"Was gibt es, Richards?", blaffte Alastor als er zusah wie sein Freund auf die Trage gelegt wurde.

"Sie haben vier von uns auf die Rückseite des Hauses geschickt und wir haben dort Sirius Black gesehen", fing der Auror an zu berichten.

Der Verräter!

"Habt ihr in abgeführt, Richards?", fragte Alastor, plötzlich interessiert.

"Ähm, nein. Sir. Wir dachten, dass er hier sein sollte, er war schließlich ein Auror. Wie auch immer, er schoss Flüche auf eine Ratte ab. Wir wussten nicht was wir tun sollten, also richteten wir unsere Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Er schrie: `Verräter! Komm´ raus, du Feigling!´ und dann traf er die Ratte. Aus ihr wurde Peter Pettigrew, mit dem ich zur Schule gegangen war. Er sah schrecklich aus. Er rief Black zu, dass er es tun musste. Er schoss einen Fluch auf Black ab und floh in das Haus. Black setzte ihn nach. Kurz danach gab es eine Explosion. Nachdem wir es für sicher erachteten ging ich hinein und fand beide tot in der Küche. Wir wissen nicht, was es bedeutet, haben aber beschlossen es zu berichten."

Pettigrew war der Verräter? Alastor blinzelte. Offensichtlich war es nicht nur die Feigheit des Jungen, die ihn auf den falschen Weg gebracht hat. „Danke, Richards, Sie haben richtig gehandelt. Nun helfen Sie den anderen dabei Ordnung zu schaffen."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Richards.

Der Heiler mit Dumbledore war fast außerhalb der Barriere, die um das Grundstück der Potters herumlief. Alastor eilte an die Seite seines Freundes. Dumbledore sollte es wissen, auch wenn er jetzt mit der Information nichts anfangen konnte. „Albus!", rief Alastor als er näher kam.

Dumbledore wandte sich ihm zu, trotz des Betäubungszaubers war sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. „Ja, mein Freund?"

"Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht erhalten. Pettigrew war der Verräter, nicht Black", antwortete Alastor.

Dumbledores Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, aber alles was er sagte war: "Gut."

Alastor blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass seine Männer immer noch die Überreste der Todesser untersuchten. „Meine Männer können ab hier weitermachen. Ich werde dich und das Kind begleiten. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer in eure Nähe kommt, der versuchen könnte für das hier Rache zu nehmen."

„Danke, Alastor", antwortete Dumbledore.

Sobald sie das Grundstück verlassen hatten wurden Dumbledore und Harry zum St. Mungo´s gebracht. Alastor hielt sein Wort und ließ niemand in die Näher der beiden, bevor er ihn oder sie nicht kontrolliert hatte.

Dumbledore hatte es abgelehnt ihnen zu erlauben Harry aus seiner Nähe zu entfernen und war sogar so weit gegangen, dass er Alastor einen Zauberereid abverlangte, der verhindern würde, dass Harry aus einem Raum entfernt werden würde in dem Dumbledore sich gerade aufhielt. In Anbetracht der Umstände stimmte Alastor ihm zu. Dann bat Dumbledore ihn auch noch darum Auroren zu den Longbottoms und allen anderen Familien zu schicken, von denen Alastor glaubte, dass sie auf Grund der jüngsten Ereignisse angegriffen werden könnten. Nachdem Alastor den Eid geschworen und Dumbledore versichert hatte, dass er tun würde worum er gebeten hatte, gaben die Heiler Dumbledore einen Zaubertrank, der ihn bewusstlos machte während sie seine Verletzungen behandelten. Nachdem Dumbledore ihn ausgetrunken hatte, schlief er ein.

Während sie ihre Arbeit an Dumbledore fortsetzen umwickelten andere Heiler Harrys Hand mit einer weichen Mullbinde. Auf Grund der Natur dieser Wunden widerstrebte es den Heilern Magie an dem schlafenden Jungen anzuwenden.

Schließlich waren die Heiler in der Lage den Fluch auf Dumbledores Bein aufzuheben. Sie hatten gesagt, dass er nach der Aufhebung des Fluches aufwachen würde um dann in einen natürlichen Schlaf zu fallen.

Dies geschah nicht. Sie hatten den Fluch aufgehoben, doch Dumbledore war immer noch bewusstlos. Gerade als die Heiler beschlossen hatten etwas Drastischeres zu unternehmen gab es eine Stichflamme im Raum. Alastor zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte schon feuern, doch dann sah er, dass es Fawkes war. Dumbledores Phönix.

Der Phönixe landete sanft auf Dumbledore und sang, dann begann er zu weinen. Die Tränen fielen auf Dumbledores Stirn und dann flog Fawkes zu Potter und wiederholte seine Bemühungen. Anschließend flog er zu einem Brett an der Wand. Die ganze Zeit über sang er weiter. Alastor spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog und war stolz darauf, dass er nicht so herzlos war. Das Lied war wunderschön, tragisch und herzerwärmend zu gleich.

Dumbledore blieb jedoch bewusstlos, aber die Heiler beschlossen ihn vorerst in diesen Zustand zu lassen bevor sie etwas anderes versuchen würden. Ein junge Heilerin, Stephanie Somac, wurde ausgewählt die beiden zu beobachten während sie schliefen. Die Heiler begleiteten Alastor hinaus und sagten ihm, dass er die beiden besuchen könnte sobald es ihnen besser ging.

Jetzt gab es nichts mehr was er tun konnte, also machte er sich auf um Auroren zu den Longbottoms und allen anderen möglichen Zielen der Todesser zu schicken. Und er musste Lupin finden. Lupin würde wissen wollen, was geschehen war und wer wirklich der Verräter gewesen war.


	4. Discussions I

Diskussionen

McGonagall setzte sich ins Wartezimmer. Sie war besorgt über das, was der Heiler ihr gerade berichtet hatte. Dumbledore war immer noch bewusstlos, trotz der Tränen von Fawkes.  
Moody hatte sie und den Rest des Ordens kontaktiert, um zu berichten, was passiert war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was der Potter-Junge getan hatte, und die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore dort eingeschlossen war und über 30 Todesser zurückhalten musste, bis die Todesser kamen…und das bevor Harry das getan hatte, was auch immer es gewesen war.  
"Irgendetwas Neues, Alastor?", fragte McGonagall, während sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und ihn ansah.  
"Nein. Sie haben darüber diskutiert, was sie tun sollen und ob es sicher wäre, ihn gewaltsam aufzuwecken. Doch wegen seines Alters…"  
„Wie geht es dem Jungen?", fragte sie.  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau, er schlief, als ich ihn sah. Seine Hand und seine Stirn wurden bandagiert und die Heiler haben mir gesagt, dass er erschöpft ist", sagte er.  
McGonagall nickte mit einem Seufzer. Sie hoffte, dass Dumbledore bald aufwachen würde.

O o O o O

Heilerin Somac seufzte, die anderen Heiler wussten immer noch nicht, was sie mit Albus Dumbledore tun sollten, der still auf dem Bett lag.  
Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass das Potter-Kind im Raum bleiben sollte. Die meisten Heiler, die Dumbledore behandelten, hatten gehört, wie Moody Dumbledore den Eid geschworen hatte. Und sie wussten, dass Moody dazu verpflichtet war, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um den Jungen zurückzubringen, wenn irgendjemand ihn aus dem Raum entfernen sollte. Da verständlicherweise niemand einen randalierenden Moody hinter sich haben wollte, hatten sie direkt neben Dumbledores Bett ein Kinderbett platziert.  
Das Kind schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn es streckte oft seine Arme nach Dumbledore aus.  
Nach mehreren Stunden voller Diskussionen beschlossen die Heiler, etwas zu versuchen, um den alten Zauberer aufzuwecken. Doch bevor sie es tun konnten, wachte Dumbledore plötzlich von alleine auf. Dafür waren sie alle dankbar.  
Harry stand sofort auf und blickte Dumbledore mit etwas wie kindlicher Sorge an, zumindest nahmen das die Heiler an.  
"Direktor, es ist gut, Sie wach zu sehen", sagte ein Heiler, ohne Zweifel der Verantwortliche.  
„Ich bin Heiler Bridge und verantwortlich für Ihre und Potters Pflege während Sie hier sind."  
"Hallo, Heiler Adam Bridge. Hufflepuff, ´71, richtig?", fragte Dumbledore.  
Bridge schien beeindruckt und nickte.  
„Ich bin überrascht darüber, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern. Das ist auch eine gute Nachricht. Wir waren darüber besorgt, wie Sie sein würden, sobald Sie aufwachen würde. Doch Ihr Gedächtnis scheint intakt zu sein."  
"Gab es einen Grund, warum dies anders sein sollte?", fragte Dumbledore.  
"Wir mussten Ihnen einen Trank verabreichen, welcher Sie so lange in eine Art Koma versetzte, bis wir in der Lage waren, den Fluch aufzuheben und den entstanden Schaden zu kurieren. Sie sollten eigentlich danach wieder aufwachen, doch dies geschah nicht", antwortete Bridge, während er näher kam und die anderen Heiler wegschickte.  
Bridge konzentrierte sich auf seinen erwachsenen Patienten, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Dabei bemerkte er die Veränderung des Gesichtsausdruckes des Jüngeren nicht.  
Harry musste die Angst vor Zauberstäben nicht komplett spielen, als er beschloss, so wie jedes beliebige Kind zu reagieren, welches erlebt hatte, was die hölzernen Gegenstände tun können. Würde er es nicht tun, wäre es ein bisschen auffällig. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte er es vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben…  
"Böse! Böse! Böse!", schrie Harry, während er die Seite seines Bettes ergriff und sie so stark schüttelte, wie sein kleiner Körper es vermochte. Anschließend streckte er seine gesunde Hand nach Dumbledore aus, während er die bandagierte Faust in Richtung Bridge schwang.  
Dumbledore drehte sich um. Er spürte Angst, Wut und Frustration von Harry, aber außerdem ein Gefühl, welches ihm sagte, dass nicht alles aufrichtig war. Einiges kam allerdings ohne Zweifel von dem Kind in ihm. _Was macht Harry? Ah…es macht natürlich Sinn so in der Nähe von Zauberstäben zu reagieren nach dem, was passiert ist_. Dumbledore wollte ihn hochnehmen, doch eine der Heilerinnen war zuerst bei Harry.  
"Ist schon gut, Heiler Bridge ist nicht böse, er wird helfen. Er untersucht Dumbledore nach weiteren Verletzungen, siehst du?", sagte sie und versuchte ihr Bestes, das nun hysterische Kind festzuhalten, welches auf Bridges Zauberstab starrte, der nun schlaff auf Dumbledore zeigte.  
Bridge wusste nicht mehr ein und aus.  
"Nein! Böse!", drängte Harry, der jetzt schluchzte und sein Bestes gab, um sich aus den Armen der verwirrten und besorgten Frau zu befreien.

Heilerin Somac, die neben der Heilerin stand, die Harry hielt, rannte zum Schrank, um einen Beruhigungstrank zu holen, doch dann zerbrach etwas.  
Bridges Zauberstab schoss aus seiner Hand und schlug in einem Bild an der Wand ein, welches in einem spektakulären Schauer aus Funken und Magie explodierte.  
"Wah!" schrie Harry, der plötzlich erschrocken über das war, was er getan hatte.  
"Lassen Sie ihn mich nehmen", sagte Dumbledore, der überhaupt nicht von den Ausbruch an Magie beeindruckt zu sein schien.  
Die gab Harry ohne zu fragen an Dumbledore ab, während die anderen Heiler zurücktraten. Bridge starrte Harry dümmlich an.  
"Es tut mir leid wegen Ihres Zauberstabes, Adam. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich meinen Freund Ollivander kontaktieren und ihn dazu veranlassen, Ihren Zauberstab zu reparieren oder einen neuen zu fertigen", sagte Dumbledore.  
Harry lag nun zufrieden in seinen Armen.  
"Oh…ich, ähm, danke Ihnen, Professor", brachte Bridge heraus, während er vorsichtig Harry anstarrte, der sich glücklicherweise beruhigt hatte.  
"Er ist nur ein Kind und musste mehr durchstehen als jemand von Ihnen. Sehen Sie ihn nicht ängstlich oder besorgt an. Was er nun braucht, ist Liebe und Verständnis", sagte Dumbledore, bevor er nach unten in Harrys Augen blickte.  
„Harry, Bridge und die anderen Heiler werden mir nicht weh tun, in Ordnung? Du kannst dich beruhigen."  
Er spürte, wie Harry sich entspannte und ihm ein Gefühl der Entschuldigung zusandte.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, niemand ist wütend", fuhr Dumbledore zur großen Überraschung der Heiler fort.  
Erwartete er tatsächlich, dass das Kind ihn verstand?  
Harry schnüffelte und brachte seine bandagierte Hand zu seiner Brust. Dumbledore seufzte, er konnte sich denken, dass Harry seine Hand während der Belastung wieder verletzt hatte.  
"Hier, er könnte vielleicht ein Schmerzmittel gebrauchen. Es enthält außerdem einen Beruhigungstrank, aber nicht viel davon", sagte Heilerin Somac und gab Dumbledore ein kaubares Schmerzmittel, welches als Kindersüßigkeit getarnt war.  
Dumbledore gab es Harry, der es ohne zu fragen einnahm. Bridge brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
"Direktor, ich verstehe Harrys Reaktion, wenn andere ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn oder Sie richten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen nicht erzählen muss wie…unnormal es für ein Kind ist, solche Art von Magie auszuüben", sagte Bridge.  
„Ich bin genauso schlecht vorbereitet wie jeder andere auch bezüglich dieser Sachen. Selbst Sie müssen zugeben, dass dieses Kind spezielle Pflege brauchen wird. Sind Sie sicher, dass er mit Ihnen in diesem Raum bleiben soll?"

"Ausgehend von dem, was letzte Nacht geschah und was eben geschehen ist, ist es klar, dass der junge Potter mächtig ist. Ich will nur nicht, dass etwas geschieht, was sein Leben noch…schwerer machen würde", sagte Bridge so sanft wie möglich. Er war genauso besorgt über Harrys Wohlergehen wie über die Sicherheit seiner Angestellten.  
"Adam, ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, aber ich bin nun für Harry verantwortlich. Er wird von nun an bei mir bleiben, so dass ich weitere Zwischenfälle verhindern kann und mich um ihn kümmern kann", sagte er, seine Augen leuchteten.  
„Wie Sie schon angedeutet haben, wird Harrys Zukunft hart werden, genau deshalb will ich ihn nicht aussetzen oder ihm jemand anderem überlassen."  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, was beängstigend war. Es war, als ob der alte Mann versuchte für etwas in seiner Vergangenheit zu büßen.  
"In Ordnung, Direktor. Wir werden unser Bestes geben, um Ihnen zu helfen. Sollten Sie in Zukunft einen Heiler für Mr. Potter benötigen, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen", sagte Bridge, ganz der Hufflepuff.  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Adam."


End file.
